The Monarchial Empire of Frostanaia
Causes of Death Heart Disease: 37% Old Age: 32% Cancer: 16% Exposure: 11% Acts of God: 3% Suicide While in Police Custody: 1% Government Expenditure Law & Order: 37% Defense: 28% Spirituality: 14% Industry: 13% Education: 7% Administration: 2% Economy Private Sector: 56% Public Sector: 44% Laws *The government is reining in public spending. *Elections have been outlawed. *Employers may fire workers without giving any reason. *Military spending is on the increase. *Thieves are flogged in public for their crimes. *The mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas. *Harry Potter books are banned. *Citizens are barcoded to keep track of their movements. *It is illegal to make racist remarks in public. *The country is preparing for war. *The government is seen to favor Catholics. *College students make ends meet by selling their kidneys. *Animal Liberationists are regularly jailed. *The alarmingly racist soap opera "Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things" is a hit. *Organ Donation is compulsory. *Punitive tariffs protect local industry. *Scientists regularly clone human beings for research purposes. *Nursing mothers are often arrested for indecent exposure. *Young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables. *Nudity is frowned upon. *Torture is commonly used to extract information from suspected criminals. *A new generation of aquariumless hotels are being built under government supervision. *Child labor has been outlawed. *A typical fast food menu item could serve a small army. *A government program is underway to revitalize Frostanaia's beaches. *Newspapers cannot report anything about politicians without their explicit consent. *Commercial jingles have been ham-handedly forced into world renowned symphonies. *The welfare administration's new sweeping authority has forced the poor and needy to shop from pre-approved grocery lists. *Almost all of Frostanaia's water is piped into the country from abroad for exorbitant prices. *Unemployment is through the roof after the government enacted living wage laws. *Gigantic new prisons are springing up all over the nation. *Army rations are served on silver platters. *Frostanaia is increasingly belligerent on the international stage. *Criminals rejoice in the streets as the entire police force is sent away on a training retreat. *Small businesses are gobbled up almost daily by corporate giants. *Parents must choose their children's names from a government-mandated master list. *Charged suspects often have to wait years before the courts have room to judge their trial. *Motorists' locations are constantly tracked by intelligence and law enforcement agencies. *Immigrants flood the job queues as discrimination in the workplace makes a staggering comeback. *Roads are often attended by round-the-clock construction crews. *Anti-government websites are springing up. *The nation is experiencing a severe shortage of sporting events. *Military spending recently hit a new high. *The government is spending millions on renovating the public transportation system. *Corporations cut costs by taking away safety-features on their products. *Loans are available for students from poor families. *A National Academy regulates grammar and usage. *Bicyclists are banned from major roads. *Radio shows frequently feature people denouncing religion. *Schoolchildren have twice-weekly sex education classes. *Sex offenders find themselves cut off from the ability to repeat their crimes. *New safety regulations require all cars manufactured in Frostanaia to be bombproof. *Pharmacies close down as medicinal drugs are sold freely by the government. *Parents live in fear of governmental "child protection" squads. *Government police forces protect public schools from the threat of protest. *A spate of enforced closures has left "Government FM" as the nation's only radio station. *Adultery has been made a capital offence. *Phone taps are frequently carried out by the police. *Libraries are now installed with jacuzzis and mini-bars. *It is a common belief that a sport isn't sport if there are no decapitations. *The country has been "going shopping" by annexing nearby nations for their resources. *A crusade against barbaric religious practices has begun. *Marketing departments of corporate giants compete to sponsor little league teams. *The government is spending billions of taxpayer Frost Stones to support the Soda Sales industry. *The police crack down on tax evaders without mercy. *A fashion designer has been arrested for inciting hatred after claiming redheades couldn't pull off vermillion. *Politicians are often seen with soldiers pointing guns at their heads. *Electrocution deaths among computer technicians are at an all-time high. *The colors pink and purple are banned from military unit insignia. *The government extracts trade concessions from poor nations in exchange for humanitarian aid. *Homosexuality is a crime punishable by death. *Vile black smog from coal power plants has enveloped several major urban centers. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *Abortions are carried out secretly in shady backstreet clinics. *Almost half the child population live rough on the streets. *City rooftops are pockmarked with the shattered remains of experimental delivery drones. *People reciting Shakespeare has become a common sight. *The government spends millions of Frost Stones every year prosecuting spammers. *The people are famous throughout the region for their bleached-white teeth. *Prime commercial land is being swamped with archaeological teams. *Political activists are routinely executed. *Much of Frostanaia's computer network is controlled by a rampant artificial intelligence. *Programs of questionable content are shown at peak hours. *Criminals are executed and their property seized. *Hairdressers are among those who have disappeared overnight. *Drunk drivers are sentenced to death. *Rag-wearing teachers are often mistaken for homeless people. *Emergency room admissions for "stampede injuries" have skyrocketed since the introduction of weekly Sabbath Eve sales. *The armed forces are locked in an expensive and bloody war abroad to stamp out possible terrorists. *The institution of marriage is held sacred and strictly enforced. *Skateboarding is punishable by heavy fines. *Reporters often lose their jobs over fact-checking errors. *Almost all of Frostanaia's water is piped into the country from abroad for exorbitant prices. *The importance of winning Olympic gold medals is indoctrinated from an early age. *Speaking out against the government is punishable by flogging. *Flash floods that dams could have controlled regularly ravage small towns in mountain valleys. *Citizens are regularly arrested in queues for "loitering". *The controversial show "Who Wants to be an Immigrant?" has become wildly popular. *Shanty towns are forming in the suburbs of major cities. *Healthcare funding has been cut. *Citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages. *The government has instituted "traveler reservations" across the country. *Immigrant herding has become a national pastime. *Psychological disorders are a taboo subject. *Euthanasia is illegal. *A ban on unsolicited cold calling in all forms is in effect. *Research into "designer babies" is banned. *The government has the power to seize property at will. *The populace harbors a fierce hatred of the metric system.